Snow Dome
Snow Dome is the 32nd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis Oz looks on in shock as he has just learned that Alice and the Intention of the Abyss are twins. Duke Barma tells them that it doesn't make much sense but Jack's writings didn't contain anything more on the matter but his regrets in which Jack asked them not to call him a hero. Duke Barma calls it utter nonsense comparing a friend to an entire nation but tells them Jack did mention once that Glen intended to make the Intention his own and at his family home he had imprisioned a girl with a tie to the Abyss. Barma explained that in order to obtain the Abyss Glen needed Alice and grabs her by the arm. He asks them if they should conduct an experiment at Pandora in regards to Alice's true identity and bond with the Intention of the Abyss along with Break. Duke Barma threatens Break to turn him in until Oz stands in his way. The Duke tells him to move and Oz says he wouldn't. Duke Barma asks if he is protecting the villan and Oz tells him he didn't have to put it that way but rather he found the Duke more annoying than Break. Oz continues that if Pandora found out about what they had just discussed it would be easy for Duke Barma to twist the truth to his convience but Oz retaliates that he could also use Jack's name to undermine anything the Duke would say. Duke Barma asks if Oz would abuse the name of a hero to which the latter replies he would because he's a brat that plays dirty and since he's powerless he'd use it to protect anything important to him. Duke Barma is prepared to hit Oz with his fan but one of Sheryl's paper fans comes between them and hits the wall slightly breaking it. Oz and Duke Barma are scared by the sudden suprise and Sheryl is pushed up to them by her valet. She calls their words splendid and asks if Duke Barma has been bullying Oz to which the latter denies. Break tells Sheryl that Duke Barma made an illusion of her without her permission to which she asks if his brain stopped maturing along with his body due to his contract. She grabs the Duke's arm and drags him away with her behind some curtains. Gilbert asks if Duchess Sheryl had reigned Duke Barma in to which Break replies that she most likely had. Break asks why Oz and Gilbert are glum and Oz answers that it had been one crazy story after another and he was trying to catch up. Alice blantantly states that she's hungry and while the two look at her she explains that filling her stomach come first and Oz adds that it's hard to think on an empty stomach. Oz thanks Break for sharing his story with them and the latter tells him there was no need to thank him as what he had told him didn't cover everything and reminds him he's an Illegal Contractor. Oz brushes it off reminding him that Break was the one who said their relationship was using each other and asked what the past had to do with that. Alice speaks up thinking that using each other meant they were kindred spirits. Oz and Break look on in confusion as Alice continues asking if he didn't understand and made it plain and simple they were comrades. Oz grabs Break's arm and Gilbert wraps his arm around Break's neck. Break asks if he could put in a word saying that he found that kind of coziness thoroughly irksome and Oz tells him he enjoys annoying him. Break tells Gilbert that he didn't need to force himself so much to which Gilbert tells him he was just feeling put out because of him because despite being with Break all that that him the latter never told him any of this. Oz and Break make fun of Gilbert for still being as wimpy as he was ten years prior and Ailce asks what the verdict is. Break tells them there really isn't one so it was fine to keep things the way they were and that since he was an old man it was hard for him to keep up with them as they were young people. In the carriage Break continues his story by starting with his real name. He tells them he came from a family descended from a lineage of old knights and went into service for the Sinclair Family. Oz mentions the name and Break asks if he'd heard of them. Break tells him that every member of the Sinclair Family was slaughtered by unknown people and that was the official explanation in truth. Break continues that the age he lived in was very chaotic as it was only ten years after the Tragedy of Sablier and the capital had been moved to Reveil after numerous problems and fractional rivalry among the nobility along with the newly founded Four Great Dukedoms. Some had abhorred the Four Great Dukedoms and some tried to ally under them to take avantage of their benefits, the Sinclair Family was the former. He explained that one day he was away from the house with the young mistress and came to find his mater's life was brought to an end by thieves and that he felt like a fool overwhelmed by a surge of regrets. He continues that many thought went through his head until the "devil" came whispering to him. He cuts off as the rest had already been explained to them earlier with Duke Barma. Oz mentions that despite all that he hadn't managaed to change the past to which Break denies. He tells them he was able to change the past, that the Intention of the Abyss answered his prayers. A flashback ensues from where they had left off. The Intention asks Break, Kevin at the time, if he truly would do anything for her so she would change the past. The Intention asks him that if he would truly do then she wanted, but it ends there as the floor falls apart and Break is spat out of the Abyss onto Rainsworth land. Break says he realized he entered a world that was at least thirty years older than his own. He asked Sheryl about the Sinclar Family to which to answered that it was no more and that what had happened was most likely done by hostile aristocrats against the Sinclair Family. She tells him the eldest daughter was murdered by an unknown hand and in grief the youngest sister fell to becoming an Illegal Contractor and fed her family members to the Chain and was dragged into the Abyss in her final moments. In the present Break tells them the Intention of the Abyss had done what he had asked and that the story where his master lost his life to thieves was no where to be found but four years later because the family had survived conflict amongst the nobility intensified and the Sinclair Family was annihilated. He continues that he gave his master four more years but the little girl who should have lived well on into the future had died and that he killed her. Oz tells him that it isn't true and that there was no way of knowing but he had known that he shouldn't have interferred for the sake of his own selfishness. Gilbert asks if he detested the Intention of the Abyss to which Break answers that he did but his resentment was uncalled for since he made her do it. He said that by declaring it was all for his master he was just seeking after his own peace of mind and when he finally found it despair ate at him. Oz tells Break that no one is tough enough to live only for themselves and offers that he might have gone about it the wrong way. Oz tells Break that maybe he's a lot weaker than he think he is but the former thinks he even stronger than he used to be. Break smiles and tells him he's been laying the pressure on thick and that no one should use they're doing it for someone else as the reason. Another flashback appears and Break meets a younger Vincent whom the former is suprised to see. Vincent asks Break if he is a "Child of Ill Omen". Break is confused but Vincent expains to him that a hundred years prior to today people born with red eyes were called Children of Ill Omen as red eyes heralded disaster. He continues that they'd call them "Child of Misfortune" and stay away from them even though you were only just being there. Break continues to stare at Vincent while the latter tells him they're fortunate to have been born in this age. An elderly woman calls to Vincent while Break thinks back to his encounter with the Intention of the Abyss. He realizes that Vincent is the same child he met then before Vincent gives his name as Vincent Nightray and tells Break he's been looking for his big brother. Vincent describes him with black hair and golden eyes and gives his name as Gilbert and that if Break came across him if he would notify the Nightray Dukedom before telling him goodbye and walking away. Break asks if there is some meaning behind this and understands that he has been entrusted with by her while Shelly and Sharon run up to him. Vincent is ripping up another stuffed animal until Gilbert knocks on the door and and the latter tells the former he's suprised that he came on his own to the Nightray manor. Characters in order of appearance Terms Trivia Navigation